Kikyo's Decision
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: who does Inuyasha truly love? Kagome or Kikyo. If Kikyo was the only one who could save Kagome would she do it? would Kagome sacrafice her oen life for Inu to be happy? come and see!
1. Default Chapter

hello everyone and welcome! this story takes place after episode 151. To everyone who doesn't know what happened I'll give you a small summary. Kikyo was thought dead after she fell in the evil river... butshe actually lived hears disappointed sounds. she became Hijiri-sama but she was truly sick... her body was poisoned by Nakaru's tentacles and she didnt have a lot of time left. The only way she could stay alive was if Kagome chose to save her. So in episode 151 Kagome saves her.

My story is... if Kagome was sick and only Kikyo could save her, would she do it? trust me, this story will be good.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesnt belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kikyo's point of view

Kikyo walked aimlessly through the forest. Her shinidamachuu left to find young maiden's souls to keep her alive. Her body was weak yet she continued her journey. She carefully sat down close to a tree, to recover what strength she had. As she closed her eyes, her mind recalled the recent events. She went to mount Hakurei to find and kill Naraku. She remembers the pain she felt when Naraku's tentacle pierced through her shoulder. She remembers falling down a cliff and into the deadly acidic river. That was supposed to be the end of her existence; sadly for her it wasn't. The river should have melted her clay body yet it didn't. Her soul didn't let her. She remembers opening her eyes; the pain was so much that she struggled to breathe. How strange, since she doesn't have lungs to breathe. She walked, towards a mountain, towards a waterfall where her body crumbled beneath her and fell into the water. When Naraku pierced through her shoulder, he poisoned her. She survived the fall yet her clay body couldn't protect her from the poison. She wanted it to end there, to close her eyes and welcome the eternal darkness. Her yearning to kill Naraku prevented that. The part of Kagome's soul that exists in her didn't let her fall in the darkness, it sustained her. How ironic that if she wanted to kill Naraku, she needed Kagome's help. Kikyo awaited for her end, Kagome wouldn't have saved her. But she did, Kikyo remembered opening her eyes to see Kagome healing her wound. She didn't know how to feel when she saw her, was she angry? Grateful?

Kikyo touched her shoulder, reminiscing how Kagome healed her a few hours ago. _I walk this earth once again but I am not alive; I only exist. I need a flesh body to be alive. I need a heart in my chest and a heart beat. I would need lungs to breathe... My body isn't made of flesh, but of clay. I have no heart, no lungs. My body offers me no comfort, it is hard and cold. I am but an empty shell of my former self. I walk on this earth with an incomplete soul. I am trapped and haunted by my last moments on this earth. My life before that fateful day is insignificant. I only feel anger, betrayal and hatred towards Naraku and Inuyasha. My incomplete soul is corrupted and tainted by my emotions. My only purpose is to destroy Naraku. To end his life as he ended mine. After Naraku is gone, Inuyasha will go to hell with me. I was brought back to suffer this existence then Inuyasha will suffer in hell with me. That's what he deserves!_

Kikyo closed her eyes; she needed her strength for the battle with Naraku. The sooner she was strong again, the faster her existence would end and things will be as they were supposed to be. She will go to hell as she should be and Inuyasha will fulfill his promise and come with her.

Chapter 2

Kagome's point of view

Kagome was deep in thought. Too many thoughts passed through her head, too many emotions she felt at the same time that she didn't know what to feel anymore. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha gave her space and for that, she was thankful. She decided to save Kikyo, she knows she doesn't regret that; but then why did she feel so empty. She remembers when she was healing Kikyo that she saw a vision. _Was it a vision or was it Kikyo's last memories? Was that why she hated Inuyasha? But if Kikyo knew Inuyasha more then me how could she believe that Inuyasha would hurt her? I can't understand that! I know with my whole heart, that when Inuyasha cares for someone, he is devoted to them. He will never stray, he will always be loyal. How could Kikyo not know that?_ Kagome sighed, these thoughts were getting her nowhere; she was going around in circles. She needed a break she told herself. She slowly got up from her place and went towards the waterfall to splash some water on her face. As she felt the cool water, she stared at the bottom of the lake where she found Kikyo not so long ago. _When I was healing her and saw her memory, I felt her emotions. Why aren't they gone? Why do I still feel them? I can still feel her anger and her hatred, the bitter taste is still in my mouth._ Kagome took a handful of water and rinsed her mouth. She did it several times. She needed to take the bitter taste away; she didn't want to feel Kikyo's feelings. No matter how many times she rinsed, she could still taste it. _Why? Why doesn't the taste want to go away? Why are my feelings so mixed up? Why... why do I feel like this? When I touched Kikyo I felt the missing part of my soul. I felt complete again. Is this why I feel like this? Am I still feeling what Kikyo felt because I want my soul to be whole again? Well I don't want it if she filled it with hatred, especially towards Inuyasha... I ..._

"Kagome? "

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing close to her. He had a distant look on his face as he watched her. _Why is he looking at me like that? Is he thinking about Kikyo?_

"Are you ok?"

"... Yeah... I'm fine Inuyasha" _why does he sound so concern...I'm fine... I'm perfectly fine... just a bit mixed up._

"Supper is ready!" screamed an anxious Shippo as he was starving. Before he stuffed as much food as he could in his mouth he was willing to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to come and join them.

"We're coming" Kagome smiled. _Ok, Kagome, stop feeling depressed, just enjoy being with the people you love _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome got up and slowly walked towards her friends. Inuyasha still watched her but she decided to not look at him. She was a bit tired and didn't want to get into a fight with him. The only thing she wanted was to sit down with her friend, eat supper and forget this day ever happened.

Suddenly, while walking, Kagome's vision became all blurry. She blinked her eyes to see clearer but it wasn't working. She started feeling woozy. _Something's not right! _Kagome lost the feelings of her legs and collapsed on the ground. The last she heard before fainting was Inuyasha's sweet voice calling out to her.

Inuyasha's point of view

"Kagome!!!!" screamed Inuyasha as he ran to her when he saw her collapse. He kneeled down towards her and held her against his body. Her eyes were closed, it looked like she fainted.

"Kagome!!!!" the group forgot their supper and rushed towards Inuyasha hoping Kagome was ok.

"Kagome!? Can you hear me? Come on... Open you eyes! Kagome!? Kagome!?" Inuyasha began panicking, Kagome wasn't responding.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? What happened?" a worried look Sango asked. Kagome was like a sister to her. Sango loved her with her whole heart. She tried not to show it, but she was terrified that something was wrong with Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at his friend and he didn't know what to say. He knew something was wrong, he knew it. He sensed it. There was something not right with Kagome when the group found her, after she healed Kikyo. Inuyasha tried to brush it off, convincing himself that he was imagining things. _Why didn't I listen to my instincts!!! I'm never wrong. God, Kagome, open your eyes please, if anything happens to you ... it will be because of me!! Please Kagome, please open your beautiful eyes and look at me, please!!_

As is hearing him, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She groaned as her head was throbbing. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw his eyes full of fear. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to get up.

"Don't try to get up wench!" said Inuyasha as he slowly raised her himself. His hands were wrapped around her waist to support her if she were to fall again.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to scream, ok, I heard you... what happened?" Kagome said as she saw her friends watch her with worried eyes.

"Kagome, supper was ready and you were coming to eat and suddenly you fell down" said Shippo as he slowly approached her "are you ok now?"

Kagome looked at Shippo and then she raised and looked at all her friends. They all that that concerned look. As she looked at Inuyasha, the look was there too, but it looked worst, like he was feeling guilt as well. Kagome looked down to see that Inuyasha was still holding her waist, still supporting her. That gesture warmed her heart. Kagome was feeling a bit tired but she didn't want to worry her friends this much. She smiled a bright smile and said:

"I'm ok now, really! I think I just got up to soon. I'll prove it to all of you!"

Kagome carefully took Inuyasha's hand and regretfully took them off her waist. Her body was still feeling woozy but she tried to not feel it. She was ready to take her first step to prove to her friends she was alright. She took the first step and she felt fine, her feet weren't crumbling, she wasn't feeling dizzy. She slowly went to take her second step when she suddenly lost her balance. Inuyasha strong arms were wrapped around her before she even had the chance to fall.

"I got you Kagome" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled at him, thanking him.

"Maybe we should rest here for the night?" Said Miroku

"No!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha... I'm just tired.... Rest will do me good. It might just be when I was in the water, I'll be fine tomorrow" said Kagome as she tried to convince Inuyasha

"No!" said Inuyasha again. His eyes glared at her. It was more then she was tired, and he knew it "you look pale, we are going back to Keade's and that's final! Everyone gather your stuff and let's go!!!!"

The group looked at him and agreed, all but Kagome. They slowly packed all their equipment and prepared to leave. Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone. Inuyasha still refused to release her from his grip.

Kagome was beginning to feel angry. She wasn't all weak and needed saving. She was just tired that all. She had a big day and healing Kikyo did this to her. Ok, so maybe she was feeling a bit dizzy and had several thoughts passing through her head but after a night sleep she will be ok. There was nothing to worry about. She was angry now. She didn't want to be treated like a baby, and Inuyasha had no right to treat her like that.

"Inuyasha, you listen to me and you listen good! I AM FINE!!!!! So tell them all to stop." Screamed Kagome

Inuyasha grip tightened around Kagome's waist when he sharply said:

"Kagome, it's my turn, you listen and you listen good wench! You are not fine and you know it!!! Since we found you, something has been wrong. We all see it, why don't you!!!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was right, she knew he was right but she still didn't want to be treated this way. She just wanted this day to end. She took a deep breath and calmly breathed it out. She didn't mean to talk to Inuyasha like that, she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at herself. She is feeling all Kikyo's negative feelings towards Inuyasha and she can't separate them. She just didn't know what to do.

"... ok... we'll go back..." said Kagome

"We're ready when you are Inuyasha! "Said Sango as everyone was on Kirara ready to leave.

"Ok! Let's go!"

Kirara and everyone flew in the sky and left, hurrying to go to Kaede's village. Inuyasha carefully took Kagome and placed her on his back. Her arms were around his neck. She laid her head on his back and her tense body slowly relaxed. All of her defenses were gone and she knew something was wrong with her. She took a deep breath and smelled Inuyasha's smell. It smelled spicy and warm. It always made her feel safe.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered but knew that he heard her loud and clear

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha heard her fragile voice. She wasn't acting all tough now. She sounded so much like a wounded child, so innocent.

"What's wrong with me? "her eyes were slowly closing. She was feeling so tired, so spent.

"You will be fine Kagome, I'll make sure of that" said Inuyasha.

Kagome fell asleep as soon as she was on Inuyasha's back. He rapidly, as fast as his feet permitted, ran towards Kaede's village. They would find out what was wrong and fix it, Inuyasha swore to himself.

* * *

so? how's the first part. I just gave the introduction. The next chapter will talk about Kagome's decision and transformation. don't worry this is will a Inu/Kag story. 


	2. Kagome's Decision

hey everyone, welcome to part 2 of this story. i just finished writing this and i had to share it will all of you. thanks for reading and please review!!!

Disclaimers: I do not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha, but this story is all mine :P!!

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

* * *

Chapter 3

A few hours later, the group arrived at Keade's village. Sango and everyone arrived before Inuyasha and Kagome and warned Keade about what happened. She prepared her hut for Kagome for when she arrived. Inuyasha suddenly arrived with a sleeping Kagome on his back. He was physically tired and out of breath but he didn't show it. The most important thing was to bring Kagome to Keade to know what was wrong with her. If anyone would know what was wrong, Keade would. Keade showed Inuyasha to her hut and he carefully placed Kagome on the pallet. Keade slowly went outside the hut and Inuyasha followed her.

"Tell me what happened? "She asked in a sweet voice

"I don't really know! The only thing I know is that she saved Kikyo from dieing. When we found her something was wrong. She didn't show it, but I sensed it. She looks paler and her smell is different. Something is wrong and I don't know what it is, you need to help her!" said Inuyasha as though he was pleading.

Keade looked at him with a wise woman eyes. She could clearly see the worry in Inuyasha's eyes. She could see that Inuyasha loved Kagome, as everyone could see it but him. He couldn't admit it to himself. Keade couldn't judge him though, she understood why. Keade touched Inuyasha shoulder to comfort him

"I'll see what I can do!"

Keade walked in the hut to inspect Kagome while all her friends waited outside, hoping that Kagome would be all right.

Keade entered the hut and lit a small candle. She sat next to Kagome and touched her forehead. The poor girl had a fever. Kagome felt the warm hand on her forehead and whispered:"Inuyasha!" She slowly opened her eyes and saw Keade. Keade offered a small reassuring smile.

"Inuyasha is outside with the others. They truly are worried about you child!"

"I know!" said Kagome. She was tired. It was hard for her to talk and she was starting to feel cold. Her body began shivering.

Keade put two covers over Kagome to warm her up and asked her what happened. Kagome told Keade everything; how she found Kikyo, her decision to save her. She even told Keade about feeling Kikyo's feelings.

"I felt the missing part of my soul... and now... it's like... I need it back..."

"I knew this would happen. The soul is a tricky thing. When the soul is separated, a person cannot live. The body needs a full soul to survive. But you survived, you continued on living. That was because you are a miko and you are strong. But when you healed Kikyo, your soul felt its lost part and now it craves it, it needs it back. Your body is now responding to that"

"Keade... I'm confused... what does that mean? Is that why I'm sick?"

"Yes child, this is why you are sick, your body can't hold your half soul; it needs it whole"

"What will happen to me then" Kagome looked up at Keade fearing the answer.

"If... if your soul isn't complete, you will die. Your body is slowly dieing, and your miko powers can't hold it together. If the soul isn't complete in the next following days then both of you will die"

"So then... both of us can't survive, it is either me or Kikyo?" tears were slowly gathering in Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this but yes, you will need to decide child, who will you save?"

Kagome turned her head away from Keade. Why did she have to choose and how could she do that? She can't kill Kikyo to stay alive. What should she do? And how will Inuyasha react to this? Who would he choose? Her or Kikyo? Kagome took a deep breath and turned back her head to see Keade. She needed to ask her something, she needed to know something.

"Keade? Tell me about Kikyo? Was she ever happy or was she full of bitterness? When I healed her, I only felt hatred and betrayal? How was she before the day she died, can you tell me?"

Keade looked at her trying to rationalize why. What difference would it do? Kagome must regain her soul.

"Child, this is your soul, don't be thinking that..."

"I know what I'm doing Keade, I just want to know about Kikyo. If I'm her reincarnation, don't I have the right to know about her life?"

Kagome's body might be getting weaker but the gaze she gave Keade was strong and determined. Kagome knew what she had to do; she only wanted to know about Kikyo before she would have any regrets.

"All right child, I shall tell you about my sister, the real Kikyo."

Inuyasha's point of view 

A few hours passed since Keade went in the hut to see Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were in another hut sleeping. Inuyasha told them he would stay up. He was sitting on a branch, in a nearby tree watching the stars. He was thinking about Kagome, sweet Kagome. _She will be ok. She has to be ok. _He chanted to himself. He couldn't afford losing her. _So many things happened on our journey and this won't be how it ends, not if I can help it. Why did she save Kikyo? That silly girl, why can't she think about herself? She always has to help everyone, her heart is too big. But that's why I... care about her, because she is so giving so sweet._ Inuyasha sighed at the stars again. He thought about Kikyo. She was alive and safe, thanks to Kagome. _I'm happy she is alive, but, what about Kagome. Grrr... Why are my feelings mixed up. I care for Kikyo, but Kagome... she... she's the person I ... she's Kagome._

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha rapidly leapt off the tree and ran towards Keade's hut where the scream came from. He entered the hut to see a panicked Keade trying to hold Kagome trembling body.

"Keade what happened?" Inuyasha said as he helped Keade to calm Kagome's body. Her body felt so cold and she looked so pale. As Inuyasha held onto Kagome; Keade rushed by, placing more covers over Kagome's cold body.

Kagome slowly stop trembling, her body was relaxing. Bead of sweat dripped down her face. She was unconscious and her breath came out scarcer. Inuyasha touched her forehead and felt the radiating heat. She had a fever and it looks that it will get worse.

"Woman, tell me what happened!?" Inuyasha cold gaze was on Keade, he needed to know what was wrong, and he needed to know what to do to save her.

"Inuyasha... I am.... sorry..." Keade couldn't look at him. Her heart was too heavy to tell him. It was hard for her to believe it herself. She told Kagome everything she remembered about Kikyo. She told her about her family, how Kikyo became a miko. How Kikyo had so many responsibilities. While telling Kagome about Kikyo, she remembered small insignificant but treasured memories. The day Kikyo taught her to shoot an arrow or how she would brush her hair. The way Kikyo smiled when she did something right. Keade brushed off her old memories as she finally got the courage to look at Inuyasha and explain to him what was wrong with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, remember when the witch made a clay body of Kikyo. She took part of Kagome's soul so the clay body to come alive..."

"Yes... Yes I know that...But what does that have to do with Kagome being sick?" Inuyasha was inpatient. He didn't want to relive old memories. He wanted to know what to do, what to make Kagome open her bright eyes and smile a real smile at him. He didn't want to see Kagome this fragile and sick; it was slowly breaking his heart.

"When Kagome healed Kikyo she felt part of her missing soul and now her body wants it back.... Normally a person cannot live with only part of their soul... Kagome is a miko, she survived. She always felt the emptiness but her power saved her. When she healed Kikyo and felt her missing part; her body reacted"

Inuyasha could only hear words. The only thing he understood was that by healing Kikyo, Kagome is now sick. _This is all my fault... Kagome would be ok if it wasn't for me..._

"What can I do to save her then?"

Keade hesitate to answer but she took a deep breath and told Inuyasha the simple truth.

"The only way for Kagome to survive is to destroy Kikyo and her clay body. She can only be ok if Kikyo dies and liberates her part of soul and gives it back to Kagome, to where it belongs."

Inuyasha's heart stopped. _This can't be, please this can't be true. How could I... I have to kill Kikyo for Kagome to be ok then._

"Child... Kagome doesn't want that to happen; she refuses to do that to Kikyo."

"Kagome... she said that... why?" _why would she say that... the soul was hers... why is she willing to save Kikyo? _

"Because of you Inuyasha, she doesn't want you to lose Kikyo again!"

_Because of me? she would let herself die because of me, because she doesn't want Kikyo to die to save herself... how could ...I ... I can't lose Kagome, I can't... but Kikyo... _

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He sat down next to her and caressed her cheek. She looked in so much pain. Her body was slowly dieing. He knew what he had to do to save her, but could he do it. Kagome, she knew what he would have to do; she didn't want him to choose between her and Kikyo. _But what does she expect me to do, see the two of them die. One of them has to have a full soul... she has to decide... I can't decide for her...how can she trust her life in my hands... how can she trust me so much for me to do the right decision?_

"Inuyasha, I will leave you to be with her. Know this... she doesn't have much time and she is in no position to make a decision... I am sorry to say... but you will have to decide... please do it quickly, there isn't a lot of time left"

Keade left the hut with a heavy heart. The last time she cried was when her sister died. She couldn't control her body when tears slowly escaped her. She went in another hut and sobbed.

Inuyasha waited for Keade to leave the room as he slowly reached in the covers to hold Kagome's hand. He felt so torn and didn't know what to do.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?"

"Wench...open your eyes and "sit" me... I won't let you go home otherwise "

"...."

"Kagome... Please... please... open your eyes.... Please? Inuyasha voice seemed pleading as a child asking a mother for a lullaby.

"You promised me, you said you would stay with me, so you can't go, you can't leave me.... why... why didn't you choose? If you chose your life, I would have gone and found Kikyo... I would have done it if you told me too...why didn't just tell me to kill Kikyo to save your own life... why would you not let me save your life...you would die to let her live.... You would do that to make me happy? "

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand, begging her to open her eyes, to tell him what to do. Inuyasha's eyes filled up with tears. _Kagome cares for me this much, she would sacrifice her own life for my happiness. _

"How dare you?" anger filled Inuyasha's heart. It was the comfortable feeling he was used to. He knew anger well; he felt it for the greatest part of his life. He couldn't stand feeling weak, hurt or vulnerable; anger was better.

"Kagome... you open your eyes NOW!!! And tell me what to do!!! Do you hear me!!!"

Inuyasha's tears escaped and they slowly cascade down his cheek. Tear after tear until it couldn't stop, until he was sobbing next to Kagome. Kagome's body started trembling again, she was getting worse. There wasn't much time left and Inuyasha knew it. There were no more covers in the hut and Kagome was still shivering. Inuyasha went into the covers and wrapped Kagome in his arms and held her against his body. _I won't lose another person I love, I won't!!!! _Inuyasha held Kagome tighter knowing what he had to do. He closed eyes, his body was exhausted. As if in a trance, he rested his head next to Kagome and fell asleep.

Somewhere in Kagome's mind

Kagome looked around to see that she was in a room. She briefly heard Inuyasha. She heard everything he said but she couldn't say a word back. She heard that when he talked, how his heart was breaking. She didn't want him to get hurt; she only wanted him to be happy. Kagome thought back about her conversation with Keade. The real Kikyo didn't sounds like the Kikyo Kagome knew and felt. The real Kikyo sounded like a good person, someone who didn't deserve what happened to her. Kagome reached in the farthest part of her mind and thought about Kikyo. She didn't know what she was trying to do; she only hoped that it would work. She concentrated hard until she opened her eyes to see a bright blue light. In front of her was a confused looking Kikyo.

"Why have you called me child?" asked Kikyo is a sweet voice (just so all of u know, this is the real Kikyo, the last thing she remembers is dieing, she doesn't know anything about Naraku and the shard hunt)

"It is because of Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha? You know Inuyasha but how?" Kikyo seemed confused, this was her reincarnation. The one 500 years after her time, how could she know Inuyasha when all her other reincarnations never met him.

Kagome approached Kikyo and raised her hand towards Kikyo. When Kikyo touched and linked her hand with Kagome's, she was overwhelmed with Kagome's memories. She saw and felt everything Kagome did. Kikyo released Kagome's hand and slowly tried to regain her breath.

"Do you understand now?" asked Kagome

"I... I see... but why did you call me? ... What can I do?"

"I... I want to make Inuyasha happy... I know that I need my full soul to survive and the only thing holding me back is you.

"No!! That Kikyo isn't me... but part of my memories walking and saying that it is me. Let Inuyasha kill her so you can have your soul back, the answer is simple" said Kikyo.

"But... but I can't do that! Inuyasha loved you and when he sees her, he sees you, he can't do that, I wont let him, even if it is to save my life, I love him too much for that!" said Kagome with so much feeling that Kikyo knew that she meant it.

Kikyo smiled when she said:" you may be my reincarnation, but we aren't alike. If I was you, I would kill her, she isn't human, she is some sort of demon, she doesn't deserve to live, even if she acts like me "

"I ... I have an idea... but I need your help..." said Kagome. It was the only thing she thought about when Keade was telling her about the real Kikyo, the one that Inuyasha feel in love with.

"What is it?" asked Kikyo as she looked at her reincarnation.

"I want us, me and you, to wake up and talk to the clay Kikyo. We can make her realize that she isn't really herself, really not you. Let me open her eyes and see everything."

"What will that do child; one of you needs a full soul to survive!"

"I know... so if clay Kikyo remembers her whole past and not just the last moments of her death, she can then be like you, and her part of the soul will be cleansed. And then... then we will let my soul decide where it wants to stay, either in my body on in your clay body."

"Are you listening to yourself, Kagome? Are you willing to lose your life for what is right? "

"I am willing to do anything to make Inuyasha happy, even if it means that he can be with you" said Kagome as she realized that she meant the truth.

Kikyo looked at Kagome amazed by her actions. She didn't know that anyone could feel so strongly about someone else. Yet Inuyasha wasn't just someone, he was special. When Kikyo saw Kagome's memories, she was a bit confused. Inuyasha seemed different, more open. Was it because of Kagome?

"Alright child, if it is your choice, how do you want to do this then?"

"My...my body is weak, we both know that, so this is what I think would be the best thing to do.... "Said Kagome _I just hope that this works she thought to herself. _

Inuyasha's point of view

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome. She still looked pale. She was getting worse, he could feel that. She didn't have much time left, he had to decide. Inuyasha slowly got out of the covers and carefully tucked Kagome in them. She stopped shivering and seemed fine at the moment. He stood up and took a deep breath. The sun slowly rose up, it was morning. He was ready to start on his journey, to find Kikyo. _What am I going to do when I find her? ... I don't know!! I just know that I have to find her and make her help Kagome._ As Inuyasha prepared to leave, he smelled something different in the air. He turned around to see Kagome. He was shock to see a levitating Kagome. Her body was flying over the pallet. The covers fell off her and she was radiating with a bright blue light. _Oh no... Don't tell me I'm too late... she can't leave me!!!! _Inuyasha ran towards Kagome but a barrier reflected his approach as he was thrown at the edge of the hut. He slowly rose up and opened his eyes to see the blue light being absorbed in Kagome's body. The light was too bright for Inuyasha that he closed his eyes. And suddenly the light disappeared. Inuyasha opened his eyes not believing what he was seeing. It wasn't Kagome that stood in front of him but Kikyo.

* * *

what do you guys think about the twist? is it possible that Kagome became Kikyo.. but the question is why? stay tuned for next chapter that will be called :Kagome's transformation.

B


	3. Kagome's transformation

hey, its been a while. if i dont get any reviews then i guess i wont continue. help enjoy!

B

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome's transformation

Inuyasha couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. Kagome disappeared and in front of him stood Kikyo. He tried to smell her but her smell was different. She didn't smell like the clay Kikyo or Kagome. Her smell was different, like it was blended. Inuyasha was beginning to get angry. Where was Kagome? What has this thing done to her!

"Who are you!!!! What have you done with Kagome?!?!?!?!?!" screamed a furious Inuyasha. He took out his sword prepared to fight whatever kind of demon this was.

The Kikyo look alike looked at him with sad eyes. She slowly started to feel her body, inspecting herself. As she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she saw the anger and the rage. She saw he was angry to see her and not Kagome. He thought she was a demon, how ironic.

"I won't ask you again, you tell me what you have done with Kagome!" Inuyasha took out his sword ready to battle whoever he had to find Kagome, even if this demon looked liked Kikyo. He didn't care, he wanted Kagome back.

"Inuyasha" said a voice that came out from Kikyo's lips. The voices sounded of that of Kagome's but it was mixed with Kikyo's. It was as though 2 voices were talking to him at the same time.

Inuyasha's hand that held the hold became to shake. He didn't understand what was going on. He smelled this imposter again and realized that her scent was familiar, in a way. It smelled of Kagome, her sweet and innocent smell. But it also smelled like Kikyo. The way she smelled before she died. It was as though this being was them together.

"I don't understand" Inuyasha's sword fell to the ground as he stared at Kikyo.

"I know. Me and Kagome are now one. It is the only way for her to survive until her soul is complete. "Said the double voice again. It's sounded sincere and gentle, the way Kagome normally talked.

"who are you?" Inuyasha was confused. He knew what he smelled and what he saw; his mind just couldn't understand what was going on.

"I am… we are Kagome and the real Kikyo, together, as one."

"Then why do you look like Kikyo?"

"It was the only way we can have the chance to talk to the Kikyo clay version of myself"

Kikyo-Kagome slowly approached Inuyasha. He looked so torn. He looked unsure and part of him seemed hesitant to believe what happened. Gently, Kikyo raised her hand and caressed Inuyasha's cheek. He seemed surprised at the gesture but didn't pull away.

"It has been a while since I've seen you Inuyasha" the voice was only Kikyo; it was as though Kagome wasn't there anymore.

"Kikyo? Is it truly you?" His voice seemed to be stuttering, as though he was unsure of what he saw, of what he felt.

Kikyo's face slowly smiled as she looked at him. The smile didn't reach her eyes, not like Kagome's but she nodded.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked as he looked deep in her eyes

"She is here with me. We are working together"

"Tell her, tell her that… I'm going to defeat Kikyo, for her to get her soul back"

"No, Inuyasha!" the voice that spoke was clearly Kagome's. Her sweet lovable voice. As Inuyasha looked in Kikyo's eyes, he could see Kagome's beautiful eyes.

"No? But why? Kagome, your body is too weak. You need to rest. I will go"

"Listen to us Inuyasha. You will stay here, this is our battle to face, and I refuse for you to come. "It was the 2 voices that spoke.

Inuyasha was feeling very confused. In front of him stood his first love. The person he was ready to become human with. She was with Kagome. Kikyo's reincarnation but someone who… who held such a huge piece of Inuyasha's heart as well. Feeling torn was an understatement. He didn't know how to act, and with who. He couldn't handle this; his heart was already confused as it was when there was the clay version of Kikyo. Inuyasha knew that wasn't the real Kikyo he fell in love with, but she was the closest thing. That was the reason why Inuyasha was close to her, he wanted to right the wrongs he did in his past. But now, in front of him stood the real Kikyo. How could he act with her now? How could he do anything when Kagome was there with her? He wasn't willing to hurt Kagome, but he couldn't do that to Kikyo as well. His best solution was ….

"I need some air, both of you… I mean… one of you… JUST STAY HERE!!!" Inuyasha looked at them one more time before he ran out of the hut, to clear his thoughts. This whole situation just became weirder.

* * *

i know its short of what i normally write. Hopefully next chapter will be longer!

B


End file.
